The sensory transmitting membrane device of the present invention is an improvement on the sensory transmitting membrane device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,586 dated Aug. 1, 1989, wherein an elastomeric base material is provided with a plurality of projection pairs, spaced apart and integrally formed with the base material, with each projection pair comprising two continuous coaxial projections extending from opposite sides of the base, whereby the transmission of acute tactile sensations from one side of the base material to the other is enhanced.
In the continuing research and experimentation of my sensory transmitting membrane device, it has been found that the transmission of tactile sensations from one side of the base material or membrane to the other can be further enhanced by offsetting the projections extending from opposite sides of the membrane. By this construction and arrangement, the projections extending from opposite sides of the membrane are positioned so that an edge of the base of a projection on one side of the membrane is in proximity to the opposite edge of the base of a projection on the other side of the membrane, whereby a linear motion of one projection in a direction parallel to the membrane results in a similar motion by any cooperating projections.
The above research and experimentation has also lead to the discovery that certain advantages can be obtained if the projections are hollow. The main advantage of hollow projections is that the manufacturing process is greatly simplified. In addition, the product is softer, which allows it to be rolled more easily and packed more compactly. If the membrane device is injection molded, the cycle time is reduced because the thinner parts heat and cool more rapidly. If a dipping process is used to manufacture the device, it can be formed by dipping a one piece mandrel into liquid elastomer and then removing the finished product by either stripping or air injection.